Just A Dream
by pandaman67
Summary: Po goes into a battle alone and never returns.  This is what happens during Po's funeral/wedding.  Songfic:  Carrie Underwood's Just A Dream.  Just an idea that popped into my head.  Don't be mean when giving a review!


**Just A Dream **

I don't own the movie or the song. They belong to Dreamworks and Carrie Underwood.

_It was two weeks after the day she turned 18_

_ All dressed in white, goin' to the church that night_

Tigress stepped into a rickshaw, pulled by a large goose. As she stepped into the carriage, trying not to snag her dress, she couldn't help but wonder, _This was supposed to be the happiest day of my life. Why did this have to happen?_ Two weeks ago, Po left on a mission by himself. He never returned.

_She had a box of letters in the passenger seat_

_ Six pence in a shoe, somethin' borrowed, somethin' blue_

They were just things she had that reminded her of Po. She looked at the top letter. It was the same letter that was sent to her saying that Po was dead. She picked it up and reread it, searching for something, _anything_, that proved the message false. Nothing. She tore the letter up and through it out the window.

_And when the church doors opened up wide_

_ She put he veil down, trying to hide the tears_

_ Oh she just couldn't believe it_

Tigress walked down the isle. She was the only one wearing white. Everyone else was wearing black. They were all crying, especially Po's dad, Mr. Ping. Tigress was trying to be brave and not cry, but she couldn't help it. Tears suddenly poured out of her eyes.

S_he heard the trumpets of the military band _

_ And the flowers, fell out of her hands_

Tigress didn't even pick up the flowers. She was so upset, she just stepped over them. Suddenly, the chorus of a song she heard once came into her head.

_ Baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go?_

_ I was countin' on forever, now I'll never know_

_ I can't even breathe_

_ It's like I'm lookin' from a distance, standin' in the background_

_ Everybody's sayin', he's not comin' home now_

_ This can't be happenin' to me _

_ This is just a dream_

Tigress wished it was a dream. She would do anything to make it be one. To her, it was already a nightmare. Suddenly, Shifu cleared his throat.

_The preacher man said, "let's bow are heads and pray_

_ Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt_

Tigress prayed this sentence over and over. She knew Po would go to heaven, but she wasn't sure she would ever be healed.

_ Then the congregation all stood up and sang,_

_ the saddest song, that she'd ever heard_

Tigress didn't think anything would make her cry harder than Po's death, but she was wrong. After the song was over, she needed water to rehydrate herself.

_And then they handed her, a folded up flag_

_ and she held on to all she had left on him_

_ Oh, what could have been_

Tigress would never let go of the flag. She would take it to training, meals, and even put it next to her when she slept. Then she thought again about how her and Po could of spent their life together.

_And then the guns ran, one last shot_

_ and it felt like, a bullet in her heart_

Tigress collapsed onto the floor. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to get out of there. Po's funeral made er go completely out of character. But then again, she couldn't leave, because it would be to disrespectful. Suddenly, the same chorus of that song came into her head.

_ Baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go?_

_ I was countin' on forever, now I'll never know_

_ I can't even breathe_

_ It's like I'm lookin' from a distance, standin' in the background_

_ Everybody's sayin', he's not comin' home now_

_ This can't be happenin' to me _

_ This is just a dream_

The words wouldn't stop running through her head. She couldn't help but sing them out loud. Once she started, everyone turned and stared at her.

_ "Ooh, Baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go?_

_ I was countin' on forever, now I'll never know_

_ Oh, I'll never know"_

Viper knew this song by heart. Hearing Tigress' week voice, Viper decided to help Tigress sing the last part.

_ "It's like I'm lookin' from a distance, standin' in the background_

_ Everybody's sayin', he's not comin' home now_

_ This can't be happenin' to me _

_ This is juuuust a dreeeeeaaaam_

_ This is juuuuuuuuuuuuuust a dreeeeaaaam_

_ It's just a dream, yeah, yeah."_

"Wow Tigress I didn't know you were such a good singer," said a voice coming from the back of the church. Tigress stood up and turned around. "So, why am I assumed dead again?" the large, round, black and white figure asked. Almost immediately, he was tackled with a hug by a very, _**VERY**_, happy Tigress.


End file.
